1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater light, and more particularly to an underwater light for swimming pool which can be installed and maintained in low cost with high efficiency.
2. Description of Related Arts
Underwater lights are usually provided in a swimming pool to provide the illumination for a user. Conventionally, the wire of the underwater light is directly immersed in the water, and thus a user is easy to risk an electrical shock. In addition, during the installation of the underwater light, its wires are easy to get damage. Especially, it is inconvenient to disassemble the underwater light during winter, so the light is generally kept under the water for a long time resulting that the conventional underwater light would be damaged easily.
According to the conventional underwater lights, the installation and maintenance of the underwater lights are high in cost, low in efficiency, and time-consuming. It is necessary to develop an underwater light to solve the problems as mentioned before to keep the underwater light being convenient to be installed and easier to be used.